


Candy Canes 101

by KibblerEars



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Candy Cane Abuse, Christmas Fluff, Cliched Use of Candy Canes, Clint Barton never should have bought those candy canes, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Fixation, Peppermint Flavored Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KibblerEars/pseuds/KibblerEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint never should have bought that box of candy canes. He knows that now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Canes 101

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Candy Canes
> 
> Unbeta'd, my apologies! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it even though it's not very good. Thanks in advance for reading! <3

Clint never should have bought that box of candy canes. He knew that now; he had officially learned his lesson and the universe could stop fucking with him at any moment now because he's pretty sure that his balls have been blue for the past week straight and he's starting to wonder if he's survived all the aliens and super villains just to be killed by Phil fucking Coulson sucking on a candy cane.

He had bought the box on a whim a week ago and in that time, every time he turned a corner, it seemed like Phil was there, sucking on a candy cane. It was almost like that was the only thing Phil ate these days. And where was he even getting them? Clint knew for a fact he had only bought one box with twelve candy canes so either Phil ate them _incredibly_ slowly or he had smuggled more into the Tower without Clint's knowledge - which he wouldn't put past the other man.

Speak of the devil, Clint sucked in a breath as Phil glanced over at him from across the kitchen table. He shifted in his chair, trying to ignore his half-hard cock and the throb of arousal that went through him as Phil sucked particularly hard on the candy cane currently in his mouth. Then, he froze in shock as Phil _winked_ at him. Clint's eyes narrowed while Phil's danced with mirth and he slowly drew the tip of the candy cane out of his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lap along the tip of it, as if catching stray bits of flavor but Clint knew better. The bastard was taunting him, teasing him, winding him up and it was only a matter of time until Clint snapped.

Which is how he found himself here, sitting across from Phil at the breakfast table, fork clutched in his hand and his gaze locked on Phil's mouth as his boyfriend all but deepthroated a piece of fucking candy. What was his life these days, he didn't know, but he couldn't  _really_ complain about the image in front of him. 

"You might want to breathe, Barton, I hear it's good for you," Phil finally spoke, eyes never leaving the paperwork he was working on, but Clint caught the hint of laughter in his voice and shook his head, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

"I'm pretty sure your current sugar level isn't good for you," he snarked back, aware that the retort was...lacklustre as he swallowed down the last of his coffee and climbed to his feet, hoping against hope Phil wouldn't notice the telltale bulge in his pants.

Phil's response, however, was to set his pen aside, lean back in his chair, and hollow his cheeks as he took more of the candy cane in his mouth. His eyes slipped closed and he made a quiet noise of appreciation. Clint swallowed, unable to look away or leave, entranced by the sight of Phil pulling the candy cane from his mouth, only to suck it deep once more and...bite it hard enough for Clint to hear the crunch of breaking candy.

And that's it, Clint was done. He couldn't do this game anymore. The marksman's knuckles were white where they were gripping the plate in his hand, only furthering the need to strengthen his resolve.  His tongue darted out to wet his lips, and Clint met Phil's knowing gaze with a smirk of his own. The plate clinked against the table as Clint shoved it aside, foregoing walking around the table to just crawl overtop it and sit on the edge in front of Phil - although not before he hastily packed up the paperwork, making sure it was in a safe place. Phil would kill him if he messed up his paperwork, after all. Phil raised an eyebrow up at him for that, but Clint just laughed, hand snagging the edge of Phil's tie to tug him in for a sticky, peppermint flavored kiss.

"It's time we put that mouth to good use."


End file.
